Bella and Pennywise
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella/Pennywise. Requested by a reader. Bella ends up in Derry running from Victoria where Pennywise saves her after he is awaken early. He decides to let her live and she ends up being the one to help break him of the 27 year sleeping curse. Mature content. It's weird i know but i like a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Pennywise/Bella. Yeah Ok so this will be really different. It was requested by a reader of mine and at first I wasn't going to try it then I saw the new movie and loved it. Much better than the original. Anyways, I'm going to try and make this as sexy as I can. I know he's not attractive but I can make him look anyway I want in my story plus he can shape shift into anything so I can work with that. Bella has run from Forks after Victoria killed her father and has chased her across the country. She ends up in Derry Maine after hitching a ride once her truck breaks down. Victoria has had fun chasing her down, enjoying the hunt. When she chases her through the woods and into the tunnel system of this little town she finally thinks Victoria is going to kill her until a very large, very scary clown easily takes Victoria out when they invade his home waking him early which has never happened. Pennywise senses something in human Bella that could be what he had been waiting for to help break the curse on him that forces him to sleep for 27 years. He kills the Vampire after her and instead of killing her decides to allow her to stay in him home with him. They become close and Bella falls for the unusual non human that makes her feel free and protected for the first time in a long time. This will be a challenge but I'm going to try it and it will be MATURE content.

Chapter 1

Bella stepped out of the car she had hitched a ride with. Her truck had broken down outside of New York and she took a bus to Bangor Maine before finding an older woman that was coming to Derry. She didn't really care where she was going just that she needed to keep moving. She knew Victoria was close by. Had been since she killed Charlie and the wolves ask her to leave the area because she was bringing danger to their people. So Bella packed a bag and left.

She thought about finding the Cullen's to help her but then red hot anger coursed through her at the mere thought of them and what they allowed to happen to her life that she decided against that. She'd allow Victoria to kill her before she ever ask the Cullen's for anything again.

So now here she was in what appeared to be a small ass weird town. Deciding to head to the library to see if there were any brochures or anything she could use to find somewhere to stay for the night she headed that direction.

The Librarian was an old woman that looked at her like an outsider and told her there was only 2 hotels in town and no there was no brochures anywhere in town. Nodding she walked back outside and bumped into a young boy that dropped all the books he had in his hands to the ground.

"Shit sorry." She said as she bent down to help him. He snatched the book from her hand before huffing and stomping inside. Rolling her eyes she walked down the stairs only to see one of his books had fell to the bottom of the stairs. Bending again she picked it up and red the big blue book. "History of Derry." It said. Deciding to keep it since he had been rude she put it in her bag and walked down the street.

She ate lunch in the small diner across the street and thumped through the book as she ate. The town appeared to have quite the past with missing people and she really wanted to read more later on. Walking back down the street towards the two hotels in town she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing at the end of the road in the shadow of a large tree was Victoria. The red headed bitch that wouldn't leave her alone. Rolling her eyes she backed up and walked the other way back towards the library before darting into the woods and followed the trail down.

She could hear Victoria jumping from tree to tree laughing that fucking haughty laugh as she ran gripping her bag on her back as she slid down the hill and actually didn't trip, which was a blessing.

She saw a shallow river up ahead and ran up the river heading towards what appeared to be tunnels. Victoria landed several feet ahead of her and Bella had no choice but to go into the tunnel. Trying not to breathe through her nose as she could now tell there was a lingering smell of sewage in the tunnels she ran through the tunnels as fast as she could. She just knew this was it. This was the first time since she left Forks that Victoria had gotten this close and given chase and now she knew she was finally going to kill her and leave her down here to rot.

Bella finally did trip when she came into a large room that no longer smelled and had a ton of toys and other various things piled high towards the roof and in the middle of this large pile was a big box like thing that could have been large enough to live in. It was all very odd.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" she heard a chilling voice. Spinning around she looked for the source unable to find anything at first until the door to the large crate she had just been looking at dropped down and a very freaking tall clown came walking out.

She couldn't tear her eyes away as he slowly walked towards her. He was tall, dressed as a clown with a white face, yellowish red eyes and red lines painted up his face and red hair.

"Who, who are you?" she ask and he chuckled, smiling at her as he showed a row of sharp teeth.

"My name is Pennywise. And who doll are you?" he ask walking around her in a circle before standing at her back. She didn't turn around because she had a feeling he might not like that.

"My name is Bella, Bella Swan. I just got here today from Washington." She told him in a steady voice. She wasn't scared of him just confused.

"And what my dear has you fleeing for safety in my home?" he ask her taking a deep breath of her scent before sighing in delight.

"I'm being chased by someone that wants to kill me." She told him and he hummed in thought just as Victoria stepped over the threshold of the large round door and walked inside hissing at her. When she saw the large clown standing behind Bella she stopped and frowned.

"What the fuck?" Victoria growled and the clown just chuckled.

"I see you ran a foul a Vampire. Your kind steers clear of here." The clown said in a voice that made Bella shiver and she wasn't sure why. He reeked of danger and if she had to guess he was far more dangerous than Victoria but it appeared even Victoria was confused.

"How is it you know what I am clown?" Victoria demanded and Pennywise laid a large hand on Bella's shoulder and was surprised when she didn't even flinch.

"I know of all creatures human or otherwise that live on this planet. I've been here longer then you could even begin to imagine and if you don't stop fucking growling at me in my own home I'm going to rip your head from your shoulders." He said in a growl far more dangerous and terrifying then she'd ever heard and she'd been around Vampires and wolves.

"The human bitch is mine. I will have my revenge. She's the reason my mate was killed and she will die too." Victoria said biting back a growl when the Clown chuckled at her before bending down and taking another deep breath of Bella's scent.

"Do you have any idea how delicious you smell doll?" he ask her and she huffed before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I've been fucking told that before by Vampires and wolves. It's really starting to give me a complex." She said crossing her arms over her chest and leaned back against the clown. He raised a brown in shock at how comfortable she seemed to be when him there and it intrigued him.

"That sounds like an interesting story and I like stories." He said and she nodded glancing back at him over her shoulder.

"It is, you have no idea." Bella told him and he chuckled. Victoria lost the end of her patience then, growled loudly and leaped at them.

Bella dropped to the ground with a gasp of fear as she covered her body with her arms not that it would do much but it was better than nothing. She heard another more vicious growl behind her and peeked through her arms to see the clown had Victoria up off the ground in his grasp and she was gasping for air as he squeezed her neck. Bella dropped her arms in surprise. He was able to harm a Vampire. What the hell was he?

"Like I said Leech. Your kind steers clear of here, you're not at the top of the food chain in this town and I already warned you about growling in my house." Pennywise said in a deep menacing voice before he twisted his hand and Victoria's head make a loud metallic sound before it rolled across the floor.

"Oh my god. Your stronger then Vampires. I've never seen anything like it." She said in awe as Pennywise tore her the rest of the way apart before dumping her body in a large burning barrel and tossing a match inside. Bella's nose burned at the smell of burning vampire but she felt like a huge weight had finally been lifted off her shoulders. When he turned back towards her he was shock to all hell when she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how long I've been running from her and all she's done. Thank you." She said and he stood shock still as warmth he'd never felt seeped into his body. Who was this girl? She smelled amazing but not because of fear or something else and it's what paused him from killing her when he first smelled her in his home. When her presence woke him up far earlier then he should have been and that had never happened before.

Pulling back and wiping her eyes she smiled over at him. He really was terrifying but he saved her life.

"Sorry. I'm not normally this weepy or emotional it's just been a really long fucking year and I didn't think I'd ever find a way to escape her." Bella said and he huffed but nodded.

"I doubt you'd hug me if you truly knew who I was and what I do." he told her as he walked around her and back towards his home. She frowned and followed.

"We'll tell me your story and I'll tell you mine, Mr. Pennywise." She said and he sat on the couch inside his home and stared at her.

"You'll run screaming if I do then I'll have to kill you too." He told her and she actually snorted as she dropped down on the chair across from him and sat her bag on the ground.

"I promise I won't." she said. Fine if she really wanted to know then he'd tell her.

"I'm not even from this world. I landed here many, many years ago before this town was even created as the last of my kind and have been here every since. I feed of the flesh and fear of people. Children mostly and up until 100 years ago I did it freely until a cult put a curse on me. Now I sleep for 27 years then return for a little over a year to feed before being forced to sleep again. Your presence woke me early." He told her and she gapped at him for a moment.

"Wow. That's defiantly different." She said and he raised a brown at her. He still didn't sense fear only interest.

"So you're the only one. You've never mated and had more of whatever you are?" she ask and he shook his head no and she hummed in thought.

"It doesn't bother you that I kill your kind. I enjoy scaring and tormenting children and some adults and I eat them." He ask and she shrugged.

"We all eat something to survive. Why would I fault you for that? Besides you saved me and I'm grateful. Plus I've always been good with weird and I'm kinda a danger magnet for the supernatural." She said and he stared at her for a while. She was some kind of strange girl.

"So you're stronger than Vampires. Is there anything else you can do?" she ask and he nodded.

"There's not a lot I can't do. I can teleport, shape shift into whatever I want as I never show my true form to anyone. I've used this form for many years. I can mind read and control your thoughts and I can control people if I want. I can bring someone's great fears to life." He said and she nodded.

"That's impressive." She said and he hummed as he licked his lips. He was getting hungry now that he was awake.

"So now your story." He said and she nodded.

She told him everything. About moving in with her father, meeting a family of Animal drinking Vampires. Falling in love with one and being attacked by Victoria's mate James who bit her and how Edward her boyfriend sucked the venom out because he didn't want to turn her. How, Jasper tried to attack her when she cut her finger at her birthday party and then Edward betrayed her, broke her and took his family with him. How she was a zombie for months until she started finally getting over it and hanging out with Jake only for him to leave her when he turned into a wolf. How she met all the wolf pack from La push and how they kept her safe from Victoria until one day she got around them and killed her father. Then the wolves told her to leave because all she did was bring danger to their area and she'd been moving around since to try and stay ahead of Victoria.

Pennywise sat and listened to the story that he was right about. It was a good story. He didn't think humans could ever surprise him but this human girl had loved a Vampire knowing what he did to survive and befriended a wolf before losing everything and ended up here with him and he knew there was something special about her. He'd never meet a human he didn't want to eat before but something about her stopped him and still that same something kept her safe as she talked. He knew he wouldn't be able to hurt her and he didn't think he could let anyone else hurt her either. At least not until he figure out why he felt differently about her.

"Well, that is a lot of shit doll. I knew it was going to be an interesting story. Now I must feed." He said before standing. Nodding she stood too and picked up her bag.

"I'm sorry for keeping you. I can leave so you can do your thing." She said but his large form stopped her.

"Where will you go now? Back home?" he ask and she bit her lip and shook her head.

"No. I don't have a home to go back to. I told you the wolves told me to leave and I sold my father's house. My mother and I are not talking anymore. I might try and find something in town maybe." She said with a sigh and he knew he couldn't let that happen.

"You'll stay here with me. You know too much now and I can't risk you telling anyone. Plus there's something about you I need to figure out first." He said and she raised her brows at him and looked around.

"Um where would I stay? I don't know if you know but Human's need certain things to survive and I haven't seen a bathroom or clean water." She said and he rolled his eyes before grabbed her arm and teleporting her above to the old house on Neibolt Street. When they landed she gasp in shock for a minute before giggling.

"Wow. That was a rush." She said and he shook his head. She was something else.

"This house is under my control. A lot of people come by to try and test out there fear of the place and I use it to lure them inside to eat. I will make some of the rooms livable for you. You can stay here and I will keep it protected. You can't tell anyone you're here or they will find it strange." He said and waved his hand. The kitchen became clean and all the dust and mold vanished. Pulling her upstairs by the hand he still held he pushed open the master bedroom and Bella saw it was in perfect condition. The rest of the house minus the kitchen looked abandoned but this room looked brand new. Big king size bed and a sitting area off to the side. Walking towards the other door she saw the bathroom too was in great shape.

"Wow this is really nice." She said tossing her bag on the bed.

"You won't be able to use a lot of lights at night so you don't draw attention but lanterns will be fine. Water should be hot and don't invite anyone over." He said and she nodded. She didn't want to piss him off by breaking any rules. As nice as he was being now she knew he was dangerous and ate people like her to live and she didn't want to press her luck.

"So how long will you be awake now?" She ask turning towards him.

"I'm unsure since I was awaken early. Normally a little over a year since I haven't been able to break the curse." He said and she hummed.

"How do you break the curse?' she ask him and he rolled his eyes.

"Love." He said and she raised her browns in shock.

"Come again?" she ask and he giggled and it sounded like bells to her.

"The cult made it so the only thing that will break the curse is if someone falls in love with me and I them. They knew that would be impossible and thus I'm still cursed." He said and she nodded.

"So kinda like Beauty and the Beast?" she ask and he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm not sure of this beauty and beast?' he said and she chuckled pulling out her phone and goggling it for him and holding the description for him to read. Reading it he nodded.

"Something like this yes." He said and she nodded thinking of ways to help him.

Pennywise left after that to feed and Bella unpacked her bag into the dresser and took a long warm shower before slipping into bed. She was exhausted.

She had very strange dreams that night. Dreams of Pennywise killing Edward for her, of him saving her from bad men and then of them kissing and touching. She woke up hot and sweaty as she sat up in the bed and tried to clear her head. Why would she be dreaming of that with him. She knew he wasn't the most attractive creature she'd met but he did make her feel things the others never did and it was strange to say but the dark, dangerousness he exuded did make her shiver in pleasure.

"Bad dreams?" a voice ask and she gasp and looked up to see him move from the shadows of the room and stand before her bed. Looking outside the windows she saw the sun was barley up and she flopped back down on the bed with a sigh.

"Just weird dreams I always have weird dreams." She said not really wanting to tell him about them all.

"Explain." He said and she chuckled.

"I did dream that you killed Edward for me." She said snickering and he chuckled along with her. He didn't ask her anything more about them as she slipped back to sleep and she had a feeling he manipulated her back to sleep.

When she woke again it was because her bladder was screaming in protest and she was hungry as hell.

Showering quickly she dressed after towel drying her hair and putting it in a ponytail before grabbed her wallet and heading down the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" she heard and she jumped in shock and almost fell down the stairs if Pennywise hadn't caught her.

"Stop doing that Pen. Dang. I'm like the clumsiest human alive. I'll break my fucking neck." She said and he chuckled as he walked behind her down the stairs, ignoring the fact she gave him a nick name but it wasn't a bad one so he'd let it slide.

"I need to go into town. I need to get food for the kitchen because unlike you I can't eat take out every day." She said and he giggled at her joke as she slipped her shoes on.

"I'll come with you." He said and she stopped and turned towards him.

"How are you going to do that? I mean I'm sure the town's folk will notice a tall clown walking down the street." She said and he rolled his yellow red eyes before transforming before her eyes. She liked the clown form a lot but she gapped at this new male human form. Now standing before her was a still tall just not as tall man with skin slightly tanner then her, green eyes and slightly long dark hair cut in layers that fell around his face and neck. He was wearing black slacks and a button down shirt and his body looked built.

"Damn." She said blushing staining her cheeks as he winked at her before opening the front door for her.

"It's to your liking then?" he said as they walked out of the house after he checked to make sure the coast was clear. She nodded as they walked down the street towards town.

"Yeah. It looks good. But I like the clown too. But this will blend in more." She said and he nodded in agreement.

"You know I could teleport us closer." He said and she shook her head.

"No I'm fine. I need the exercise anyways." She said and she could feel his eyes roaming her body but he didn't say anything more.

"You've never left this town?" she ask and he shook his head.

"No I never felt the need then when I was cursed I couldn't." he said and she nodded.

"I think once we break this curse maybe you should travel. There's so many other cuisine's you haven't tasted yet." She said and he laughed. He couldn't help it. It was so strange to have a human be so nonchalant about his feeding habits and he decided not to comment on breaking the curse because he didn't think it was possible.

He followed her into the market where she started to put several things into her cart before stopping.

"How are we going to carry this all home?" she ask and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about that. Just get what you want." He told her and she shrugged before continuing along. He scanned the people inside and felt a new emotion surfacing as men young and old followed Bella with their eyes. They looking her over from head to toe and licked their lips like she was there next meal and he found he did not like it and he had to bite back a growl but he did glare them down.

"Ok I'm done here." She said not noticing the looks she was receiving as he gave a nod and followed her to the cash register. She paid for her food items and pushed the bagged food outside. He turned her towards the alley where he made sure no one could see them before snapping his fingers and the food vanished back to the house.

"That's really fucking handy right there." she comment and he chuckled as he followed her into a few more store getting anything she might need before vanishing it all back home. Once they were done they took their time walking back as he told her stories of things that happened there over the years. She listened in rapid attention. He was so knowledge about everything and it amazed her the things he'd seen but her dreams wouldn't go away especially with him looking like this and she knew she'd be dreaming again tonight.

(So what yall think?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella had been living with Pennywise for a few days now. She slept at night and her dreams became more heated and frequent. When she woke early in the mornings he would be there, usually in clown form which she assumed must be more comfortable for him as he used that more often. During the days she spent doing really nothing and it was driving her nuts. She'd never been one to just sit around. The first few days had been welcomed because she was tired as hell from all the running and drama her life had been the last few months but now she was going stir crazy so she ask Pennywise to start bring her the a paper to look over.

"What are you circling?" he ask as he came in to visit her. She was sitting on the bed, on her stomach with her feet in the air as she circled things in the newspaper.

"Jobs. I'm going nuts sitting around the house so I need at least a part time job. The money I have isn't going to last forever." She said and he huffed. He didn't like that but he knew she wasn't his prisoner and he couldn't force her to stay. He could but he didn't think that would go over well as she wasn't scared of him and she spoke her mind a lot.

She heard his huff and saw his frown but when he didn't say anything else or demand she stay safely tucked away in the house like Edward would have she smiled to herself. At least he wasn't controlling.

"So tell me more about your Vampires." He said laying by her on the bed and looking up at her, with his hands resting behind his head and one leg thrown over his knee.

"There not my Vampires. They left me remember." She said and he nodded but waited.

"Well, there were 7 of them. Edward my ex was the only single one in the family. They lived like humans and drank from animals. I know a few of them had drank human blood at one time but now they all drink from animals." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Why?" he ask and she shrugged.

"They said it was because none of them ask for that life and they don't want to be monsters." She said and he scoffed in disgust and she smiled at his facial expressions.

"Anyways, I met them my first day at school after I moved in with my father. The 5 of them that played the 'children' of the family were all enrolled and going to high school. They captured my attention instantly. I'd never seen anything like them in my life. Everything about them drew me in. There look, smell, golden eyes. I was like a lamb drawn to the lion. Edward was in my Biology class and I had to sit next to him. He was so tense, eyes dark and he acted as if he hated me. I found out later it was because my blood sang to him like no other. When class was over he bolted and was gone for 2 weeks. While he was gone I went with some friends to the local beach and talked with Jake my friends that's a wolf, well he wasn't a wolf then yet but he told me some of the legends on their people and he mentioned the cold ones and it stuck with me. When Edward returned he saved me from being crushed by a van that was sliding towards me on the ice. He pushed the van away from me and I was stunned and I started questioning him. At first he denied it and tried to make me think I was crazy but he hung around me and started asking me questions. Then he saved me again from being gang raped one night and I confronted him about my thoughts of him being a Vampire. After that we started dating. Well if you could really call it that, he was the first boy to ever give me the time of day and I was a puzzle he wanted to solve since I was the only mind he couldn't read." She said and Pennywise frowned at that.

"He had the extra gift of mind reading. His siblings Alice and Jasper could see the future and manipulate emotions. He could barley kiss me but I feel really hard. The wolves later said they think I was manipulated by his scent which is why I shut down once he left me. I was going through withdrawals from it. Anyways, they brought me into their family even if some of them didn't like it. They had been worried the Volturi would find out they broke the rules and allowed a human to live that knew about them." She told him and he nodded.

"They took me to play Vampire baseball one night when Victoria, her mate James and another Vampire named Laurent came through and got a whiff of me and wanted to attack. James was a tracker and loved the hunt so Edward saw in his mind he wouldn't stop hunting me so they had Alice and Jasper run with me to Arizona while they tried to take out James but he was smarter then they thought and he found my old house in Arizona and called me from it. Made me think he had my mother so I ran to save her. It had been a lie. He beat me up and then bit me just before the Cullen's burst through the window and killed him. Edward never planned to turn me so Carlisle the father of the group the one that turned several of them told Edward he could save me by sucking the venom out. He did that leaving behind a scar." She said pulling her sleeve up and showing it to him. He took her hand into his large one and sniffed it. Her body tingled all over at his touch before he nodded.

"Smells like Vampire. But just right here." He said running his finger over the scar. Nodding she slowly took her arm back before continuing the story.

After that and after I healed from the attack things went back to normal and we continued to date. Then my 18th birthday rolled around and I begged them not to do anything for me but Alice through a party anyways. I cut my finger opening a present and Jasper, Alice's mate who has the most issues with their diet lost it and tried to attack. They held him back as Edward pushed me back but he shoved me so hard I flew across the room and cut my arm on a glass vase. Carlisle stitched me up and sent me home with pain killers. The next day Edward walked me into the woods and told me his family had already left and there not coming back. That he was leaving too and I wasn't coming with them. He said I wasn't good enough to be a Cullen and I was just a distraction and it was time they moved on as people were starting to notice they didn't age. Then he made me promise not to do anything dangerous with my life before he left me there. I laid on the ground for hours crying before someone found me and carried me back to my father." She said with a sigh and he now felt the absolute need to kill that fucker that hurt her and it was shocking to him to feel that for a human.

"After that like I said I was a zombie. I ran on auto pilot and just stared off into space until one day Jake showed up and pulled me out of it. Then he ignored me for a few months and I found out it was because he shifted into a wolf that was created to kill Vampires. Then Victoria showed back up and you know the rest. I haven't seen or heard from the Cullen's since and they never once showed up to take care of the mess they left behind." She said and he nodded thinking over everything she said.

"I wanted to ask. Can you read my mind? Edward never could and Carlisle said he thought I had some kind of natural shield and if I was ever turned I'd probably have a gift of some kind for shielding." She said and he turned and looked at her.

"I haven't tried. Think of something and I'll tell you." He said and she nodded, closed her eyes and thought of something. She replayed the dream she had last night of them killing Edward and he chuckled which made her open her eyes.

"You have quite the imagination doll." He said and she blushed but chuckled.

"But yes I can read your mind. My abilities are far more advanced than humans could ever comprehend and your Ex had been human at one time so even his power will have restrictions. Your mind is harder to locate but since I'm right here by you it was easy." He told her and she nodded.

 _So you can't hide from me now._ She heard in her mind and she glanced over at him in surprise and chuckled when he winked at her.

She ended up finding a part time job working a few hours a few days a week at the local book store in town. It wasn't much but it gave her something to do and left her plenty of time to spend with Pen and she was able to buy books at a big discount which was a plus since she loved to read.

Posters of missing children started appearing around the town and she knew it was because of Pennywise and she actually felt nothing when she saw them. It was what he had to do to survive and she wanted him to survive. It was weird through. The town didn't seem to really do much about the missing kids. Like they knew it was going to happen and there was nothing they could do about it, the cops just issued a curfew for 9pm but other than that nothing else was done. She had been right. This was a weird town.

Pen would sometimes show up at her work when he knew she'd be getting off and walk her back home and it made her wonder if he missed her. He never really showed many emotions but he seemed to like spending time with her. When he wasn't hunting or terrorizing local kids he spent it with her. She read to him from her favorite books or they talked about different things. He'd ask her question about things he wasn't too sure on and she'd ask him things here and there about his past. She didn't want to pry too much yet because he literally could eat her if he wanted to. She was just glad he didn't seem to have the desire to.

She however was starting to feel a different desire that ran along with her dreams. She had wondered if maybe he was manipulating her dreams but he didn't seem to know anything about them or at least he never let it on that he knew she was dreaming about him. She dreamed about him as his human form and his clown form and they were becoming more heated and more X rated every night. For a virgin she had a hell of an imagination.

She didn't know what it was about him that made her develop this attraction. He wasn't as beautiful as Edward or Jacob had been but neither of them had given a damn about her in the end. She must have developed an attraction to danger. She knew she had been tempting fate back when she was losing her mind and she would run towards danger to see Edward. It must have grown since then. There was something hot and sexy knowing his man, this creature could literally eat her but he hasn't. He could protect her from anything and he was so different, plus she'd never been the kind of girl that went for looks anyways.

She tried to hide her growing affection from him because hell she didn't even know if he was attracted to humans or to her. Liking her enough not to kill her doesn't mean he wanted her in any other way and that dark thought made her stomach clench uncomfortably.

She knew if anyone knew about this they'd think she was crazy but she really didn't give a shit what anyone thought. She had no desire to rekindle with her mother and her father was dead. Edward and Jake had hurt and abandoned her so she could care less what anyone else thought. She just didn't know what she would do if he had to sleep for 27 years. She'd be heartbroken not to have him around.

Once day on her day off after she'd been living there for a little over a week she was woken up by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Sitting up she listened for a moment and heard footsteps down stairs. Slipping into her shoes quietly she tip toed to the window and saw a bicycle lying on the ground out front.

"Shit, shit, shit." She whispered as she walked quietly praying she wouldn't trip she left her room and walked down the hall. She heard another door open and peeked over the railing of the stairs to see a black male going down into the basement with a bat in his hand and she knew he was after her Pen.

"Oh hell no." she said to herself as she ran down the stairs and slid into the dark stairs leading down to the cellar where she knew the well opening was that would lead to Pennywise. She also knew he was either out hunting or down there feeding.

Bending down she saw the black male looking over the well opening as he tossed the rope down. She walked slowly and quietly down the stairs before standing at the bottom.

She saw him lay the bat against the stone well as he secured the rope better. Tip toeing she grabbed the bat and swung just as he turned to look at her and hit him in the side of the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. She felt no remorse about this. She would do anything to protect Pennywise.

"Hey Pen, Pennywise. I need you, please." She yelled down into the well. Within moments he was crawling up the side of the well and poked his head out.

"Yes doll?" he ask amused with a little blood on his chin and she smiled down at him.

"We have a problem." She said moving back as he climbed the rest of the way out and crouched on top of the well and looked down at the black male that was slowly trying to come too again.

"Oh my. What happened here?' he ask her as he saw the bat in her hand.

"I woke from my nap to the front door slamming open. There's a bike lying on the ground in front of the house. Then I came down and saw him about to climb into the well. He obviously knows about you. He had this with him." Bella told him holding up the very old looking bat. Pennywise tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes before he vanished and came back with the bike in his hands. It was an old style bike look to have been made years ago.

"The loser club." Pennywise hissed as he tossed the bike on the ground.

"Who?" she ask and he growled at the man on the ground.

"The last time I was awake was the late 80's and I ate a small child named Georgie as my first meal. His brother and there group of friends who called themselves the loser club bested me several months later. They came down together faced there fear and injured me putting me back to sleep. It appears one of the members was trying to see if the missing people was my doing." Pennywise told her and she nodded.

"Well that shit's not going to happen. We should kill him and be done with it and if the others come looking for them I'll knock them out too." Bella said and Pennywise walked over towards her and ran a gloved finger down her cheek.

She had come to mean so much to him. He had been trying this last week or so to process these foreign feelings she brought out in him and he was now convinced it was because she was meant to be his.

"Thank you doll." He told her and she nodded as she took a deep shaky breath.

"Are you going to kill him?" she ask grabbing his hand that was on her cheek and pressing her face into it more. He made her feel so alive, so dangerous.

"Oh you better believe I am." He growled and she nodded.

"Can I watch? I've never seen you feed." She said and he tilted his head to the side.

"I'm not sure you want to do that. It's not a pleasant thing to witness." He told her and she bit her lip and looked up at him with those fucking chocolate eyes.

"Please." She ask and he sighed why can't he say no to her.

"Alright but you stay where I tell you to stay till it's over. I don't want you getting hurt by mistake." He said and she nodded with a brilliant smile. Rolling his eyes he bent down and picked up Mike he remember was his name and tossed him over his shoulder before picking Bella up and letting her wrap her arms and legs around him, which may not have been the best idea because now he felt warmth in places he never had before. Jumping back on top of the well he smirked down at her.

"Hang on tight doll." He told her before jumping back down into the dark hole. She gasp as she clung to his neck harder as they fell before he landed gently at the bottom and walked them towards his lair never letting her down.

"Wow. That really gets the adrenaline going." She chuckled and he giggled with her as he followed the familiar path. When they walked into the large area he finally let her slide down to her feet as she looked around. Nothing had changed, all but a half eaten body lying on the ground. Pennywise brought the male over and sat him roughly on the floor before waving her over. She went to his side without thought. Picking her up by the waist he walked over towards his still open crate and sat her back down. Far away from danger.

"Sit here. Don't move unless I tell you too." He said and she nodded before dropping down and sitting cross legged on the crate. He gave a nod as well before turning and walking back over towards the man. Bella looked around where she sat and saw the signs on the side read 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown' and she gave a quiet chuckle as she turned and watched Pennywise slap the man in the face a few times to get him to wake up.

"Wakey, Wakey, Mikey." Pennywise giggled and Bella chuckled as she watched. She felt like she was about to see something really freighting and she got excited thinking about it. He must have felt her emotions because he turned his head towards her and gave her a wink just as Mike was blinking his eyes open. When he saw Pennywise, alive and well smiling at him showing off a row of teeth he gasp in shock and tried to scramble away.

"No." he man gasp.

Bella saw Pennywise take a deep breath and sigh.

"Oh how I love the smell of fear." He said as he crawled towards the male trying to get away from him. When Mike turned to get up to try and run he stopped at the sight of Bella sitting on the crate watching and Bella gave a small wave with a smile.

"What the. Who?" Mike said and tensed as he felt the warm breath of the clown at his back, drool dripping down and hitting his neck.

"Beautiful isn't she." Pennywise whispered softly to the black male that was clearly agreeing with him with this thoughts even in his fear and Pennywise felt that rage emotion again that he felt when the men were looking at Bella in the store and he knew what it was now. Possessiveness.

"And she's mine." Pennywise hissed and Mike gasp in shock. Bella blushed when she heard what was said but had a pleased smile on her lips.

"She's also the one that knocked your stupid ass out. What made you even think you had the balls to come back here and alone this time?" Pennywise ask when Mike turned back around and started to crawl backwards but a now clawed hand on his leg digging in and dragging him back and away from Bella stopped that shit.

"I saw the missing posters and I knew. It's too early but I still knew and I had to see. The Loser club will stop you, again." He stuttered.

"Well get a good look boy it's the last thing you'll ever see and they can certainly try. I'm not alone this time." Pennywise said and Mike screamed as his mouth opened wide. Bella watched as he ate. It was a strange thing to see and even with the blood gushing everywhere she still couldn't tear her eyes away. It was like a train wreck you just had to keep watching. She had never liked the smell or sight of blood but that must have gone away because she felt no dizziness as she watched and it didn't take him long to devour the body before his mouth settled back to normal and he walked over towards the water falling from the pipes and washed the blood from his face and mouth before turning and looking back at Bella and he was relieved to not see fear in her eyes and only saw that smile she always presented him with. She was the only human he never wanted to fear him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you reading today?" Pennywise ask the next day. He had come to visit Bella after she got off work. She was sitting on the couch, leaning against the arm. It was hot that day and she was wearing shorts and a tank top and Pennywise ran his eyes over her several times as he moved and sat on the other side of the couch. He felt a pull to touch her more and more each day.

"The History of Derry." She said holding the book up so he could see.

"Where did you get that?" he ask.

"I got it my first day here before I ran into you. I bumped into a kid outside the library and helped him pick up his books. He was rude as shit so when I saw he left this one behind I kept it and I've just now remembered I had it. It's rather interesting." She said and he hummed in reply as he scooted a little closer.

"Is that so?" he ask and she nodded her head before looking at him over the rim of the book amusement shinning in her chocolate eyes.

"I'm assuming you're the reason for the major events in this town?" she ask with a smirk and he grinned wide showing teeth.

"Of course I am." He told her puffing out his chest a little and she chuckled.

"It amazes me how stupid the people here seem to be that all this time they have never figured it out. Not even a blurb in here on what anyone thinks could be the cause. Your even in a drawing right here when the town was signed into existence and no one was none the wiser." She said showing him the drawing and he chuckled.

"Well, I did eat everyone that signed that paper the next day and I've always been good to cover my tracks and no one wants to believe I'm real. I can change form depending on what a person fears so everyone's experience with me can be different. Those kids in the 80's are the only ones to face me and live. Other then now you." He told her and she nodded.

"Speaking of those losers. How long before they realize there friend is missing and come to investigate?" she ask and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure. If they're lucky they won't return. I haven't sensed any of the others close by so I'm assuming he was the only one living anywhere near." He told her and she felt his fingers slowly play with her ankle. He was looking down towards her feet and she didn't even know if he was aware he was touching her, but she didn't mind at all.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll go to the library and use one of the computers there. Search the internet for their names. Do you remember what they were?" she ask and he nodded with a hum as he circled her delicate ankle with his fingers. Her skin was so soft.

""Bill Denbrough, Stan Uris, Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier." He said and she wrote them all down as he listed them off from a very impressive memory.

"Weird names. And the dead guy made 7?" she said and he gave a nod.

"Ok I'll see what I can find. Maybe we should try to lure them here one at a time and pick them off." She said opening her book back up. He smiled and leaned forward and plucked the book from her so he could see her face.

"It's very sexy to hear you talk about murder. Did you know?" he ask with a giggle and she blushed deep red.

"No, no. I didn't even think that." She said. Warmth filling her body at the thought of him thinking anything about her was sexy. Handing her the book back with a wink he smiled.

"Well I think that." He said and with a silent pop he vanished. Sighing she tossed her head back over the arm rest trying to calm her body.

"He's going to be the death of me." She said to the room before deciding her reading concentration was now fucked, thanks to sexual frustration.

True to her word the next day she walked into town to the Library and paid the fee to use the computer. It took a while but she was able to locate all the members of the losers club and there locations and phone numbers. They were all located in different cities all over the country and all pretty far away. Google was an amazing thing. She printed them all out before deciding to head back home to show Pen.

"Hello." She heard the next day as she was stocking the shelves at the bookstore. Looking up from where she was on her knees to reach the lower shelves, she saw two young guys standing there around her age of maybe a little older. One with long hair and one with an almost shaved head. She had never seen them before but the way they were looking at her made her stomach churn in a bad way.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?" she ask standing up and pushing her hair that had fallen from her bun out of her face. Both boys ran their eyes over her body and she held the books in her hand to her chest.

"We've seen you walking around town. Saw you through the window and wanted to say hello. I'm Brad and this is my friend Trent." Brad said licking his lips suggestively and she did not like this at all.

"Well hello. Is there a book your interested in?" she ask trying to steer this conversation in another direction.

"Nope. But we are interested in you. Want to go out with us sometime? We can show you around town." He said as his friend nodded in agreement and Bella took a step back.

"No thank you sir. I'm actually already involved with someone." She said before turning and walking back towards the front where her boss was but Brad stopped her by grabbing her upper arm.

"Wait. We don't really care if you have a boyfriend sweetness. How about giving us a try." He breathed in her ear and she saw her boss making her way over as she shrugged off the boys arm and turned around.

"I said no thank you Sir. Kindly leave." She said and the boys just sneered at her and her boss before turning and leaving. She sighed in relief when they were gone. She did not like them two at all.

"Are you ok?" her boss asked and she gave a shaky nod.

"Yeah they just kinda gave me the creeps." She said and her boss nodded and took the books from her.

"Maybe you should head home today. In case they come back." she said and Bella nodded. She really wanted to be with Pennywise right now anyways. She had a bad feeling about those two.

"You're back early. You just left over an hour ago." Pen said when she came inside her room. He must have heard her come in because he appeared in her room as soon as she stepped inside.

"Yeah. My boss sent me home early." She said and Pennywise tasted her emotions. Something had upset her and he needed to know what.

"What happened?" he ask walking closer. She sighed and sat on the couch before removing her shoes and propping them up on the coffee table.

"Nothing really and I'm probably over thinking it. A couple guys came in and I don't know. Gave me the creeps. They said they saw me around town and saw me through the window and wanted to come ask me out. I told them no and tried to walk away because the way they looked at me was fucking creepy. But one of them grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear before my boss came over. I told them No again and ask them to leave. She wanted me to come home in case they came back." Bella told him and his nostrils flared as his eyes turned a darker shade of red.

"I'll fucking kill them painfully if they touch you again Bella. I mean that." He hissed as he moved to sit on the couch near her. He lean closer and took a deep breath of her scent. She still smelled like her and him as well but there was a lingering smell on her arm that was not meant to be there and he wanted to fucking rip that fuckers arm off.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Pen. There probably like that with all the girls they ask out." She said patting the side of his head as he smelled her. He huffed out a growl before sitting back some.

"They only have one more chance. If they so much as look at you again and make you feel the way I smelled you felt when you came in their dead men and I mean that shit." He told her and she nodded. She scooted down the couch before laying back and putting her head in his lap. He was shocked for a moment before he started running his fingers through her hair, getting as much of his smell as he could back on her.

"I have a headache now." she said relaxing and closing her eyes. She was out within minutes and when she woke up later that day he must have picked her up and moved her to her bed because she was sleeping comfortably under the covers and her headache completely gone.

Stretching and feeling much better she decided to head to the kitchen to fix her some dinner. Pennywise found her there in the kitchen dancing around as she cooked to some song playing low on the radio. He watched her move for a while before she looked over and saw him standing there smirking at her. She blushed as she cleared her throat.

"Sorry." She mumbled and he chuckled before the music changed and he walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be. I am Pennywise the dancing clown. Dance with me." He told her as he started to sway.

"I'm a horrible dancer Pen. I'll probably step on your feet." She said and he just rolled his eyes before spinning her around.

She laughed as he spun her and twirled around the room. She was having so much fun dancing for the first time. He hummed the tones as they danced as the bells of his clown suit jingled with his laugh. He truly looked like a loveable clown then.

When the buzzer went off on the oven he stopped so she could get her food. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she ate and watched him fondly still dance around the room.

When she was cleaning her plates up from eating Pennywise stopped the music and tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" she ask.

"I hear a phone ringing." He told her and she gasp before running up the stairs.

"It's got to be mine. I haven't used it since I got here. I'm shocked the battery hasn't died. I'll be back." she said as she ran up the stairs.

"Hello." She said out of breath from running up the stairs. She needed to work on her cardio.

"Hey Bells" she heard and groaned. She should have looked at the number first.

"Hello Jacob. What can I do for you?" she ask and he sighed.

"Don't be like that Bella." He said and she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like what Jake. Just say what you need to say." She snapped just as she saw Pennywise walking up the stairs and standing in her doorway watching her carefully.

"I really am Sorry." He said and she growled into the phone.

"Sorry for what exactly Jacob Black. Sorry for abandoning me, Sorry for lying to me. Sorry for blaming me for you becoming a fucking dog or sorry for kicking me out of my home town. Which one is it?" she snapped and she saw Pennywise's face darken at whoever was making her mad. She just waved his concern off with a smile.

"We didn't really have a choice Bells. The Vampires just keep coming around because of you and that's why I'm calling. Your fucking leech and his family came here today looking for you." Jake said and Bella froze.

"What could he possible want now?" Bella ask.

"You I guess. Said his sister had a vision or something of you being chased by the red headed leech and they saw your house was sold and came to us. We can't hide our thoughts from them and he saw where Sam ask you to leave after Victoria killed Charlie. They weren't happy about that and demanded we tell them where you went but since we don't know we couldn't tell them shit. They said they planned to locate you by other means." Jake said and Bella sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Well that's all nice and shit but I don't need their help and Victoria is no longer a problem anymore so they can just fuck off." Bella said and Pennywise did come into the room then and stand at her back. He put a hand on her shoulder and she leaned back against him to try and calm her nerves.

"What do you mean she's not an issue anymore? What happened? Who killed her?" he ask and she heard some of the other wolves ask the same thing in the back ground.

"None of your fucking business Jacob. Were not friends anymore and I don't answer to you or you're fucking Alpha. All you need to know is I saw with my own eyes her head ripped from her body and burned so be grateful. As far as the fucking Cullen's are concerned tell them if they come back I said to screw off." Bella spat into the phone.

"Fine. I just wanted to warn you. You know they're going to find you. I wouldn't be surprised if they tracked down your truck, or phone or some shit so be careful." Jake said before he hung up.

Bella looked at her phone for a few moments. She had this phone since before she moved in with her dad and she remembered Alice using it once. Getting pissed because there was a good chance they already knew her location she growled in anger and threw it into the wall before shrugging out of his light hold and going over and stomping the shit out of the phone over and over until she felt Pennywise wrap an arm around her waist and pick her up and sat her on top of the dresser. He picked up the pieces of her phone and looked at her with a raise brow.

"The fucking Cullen's are looking for me now and they can track me through the phone. I need to destroy it and hope they haven't already pin pointed my location." She said and he closed his hand over it before opening it again and the phone was now nothing but dust and she sighed in relief as he tossed it in the trash.

"That was the wolf on the phone?" he ask and she nodded scrubbing her hands roughly over her face.

"Yeah the asshole wanted to warn me about the Cullen's. Ugh why can't they all just leave me the fuck alone?" She said and was surprised when she felt his large arms wrap around her. She relaxed into his hold as she grabbed onto his silk clown costume and buried her face into his chest. She felt really fucking stressed out right now.

"I can promise you doll. I won't let them touch you. They won't take you from me I'll kill them all first." He told her and she nodded against him.

"I know. It just really pisses me off and stresses me out." She mumbled against him as she tried to take deep breathes of his cotton candy scent to calm her.

"Come on. It's dark out now and you need a distraction. You can go hunting with me tonight." He said and she pulled back sharply with a smile on her face.

"Really?" she ask and he nodded before touching the tip of her nose with his finger.

"As long as you do what I say and don't interfere." He said and she nodded before letting him help her off the dresser as she ran to put on shoes and a jacket. She was really excited. Edward would have never allowed her to go hunting with them. She'd already seen him kill and feed but to see him hunt would be a real treat.

They teleported to the top of the Library. Everything in town was closed and there were only low lights around the park and a few street lights. Bella was perched on Pennywise's back with her arms and legs wrapped snugly around him as they watched a boy maybe around the age of 15 push his bike down the road. He had just dropped off books in the overnight return slot and was walking to what Bella assumed would be home. As she looked closer she giggled and Pennywise turned to look at her with an amused expression.

"That's the fucking rude boy I took the history book from." She whispered into his ear. He nodded with gave a toothy dark grin as he jumped into the air and landed in the trees near the boy. Bella gave a silent gasp when he jumped knowing she had to be silent. Anticipation and excitement flowing through her.

"What does he fear?" she ask very, very quietly into his ear. Tilting his head to the side he chuckled.

"Zombies." Pennywise whispered back and Bella watched in amazement as he created a zombie illusion on the other side of the street. The boy heard something and stopped walking and looked around. Pennywise tapped her legs and she let him go as he helped her slide off his back and he made sure she was safely sitting in the large tree and he put a finger to his mouth.

"Watch." He said with a wink before he vanished and appeared at the side of the road just as the boy looked up and saw what he thought was a real zombie limping out of the shadows towards him. He screamed as he dropped his bike and bag and turned to run only to be stopped by Pennywise who was now standing behind him in the road with a red balloon in his hand, wide demented smile. Bella could see him sniffing at the fear the boy was now exuding. Hell she could almost smell it too.

"Do you want a Balloon?" Pennywise ask the boy who shook his head no quickly as he looked behind him to see the Zombie was now gone before turning back towards the clown who had moved right in front of him.

"Shit." The boy said just as Pennywise grabbed his neck and gave him a toothy smile.

"Don't you want to float too?" he ask the boy before they vanished. Bella saw the boys bag and bike vanish as well. Pennywise appeared under the tree she was in and pushed the boy against it with a dark chuckle.

"Your fear smells so yummy Teddy." He said and the boy was damn near hyperventilating as he started yelling for help. Bella looked around and saw all the street lights had gone out and there was no one in sight before looking back down. Pennywise slowly looked up at her which caused the boy to look as well. He gasp when he saw the girl from the library.

"Please, help me." The boy said and she just smiled down at them her eyes staring at Pennywise who was staring deeply back at her. They couldn't seem to break that connection until the boy stared to wiggle around. Pennywise winked at her before looking back at the boy.

"You were rather rude to my girl the first time you met so I don't think she's going to be helping you." Pennywise purred before his mouth opened wide and proceeded to devour the boy, cutting off his scream quickly as he bit off his head first.

Like last time it didn't take long for him to feed and as he did Bella just watched with a smile on her face. She must really have screws loose now that this was turning her on. He was so powerful, feared and only ever showed her his softer side and it made her smile as she watched. She was falling in love with him. She knew she was and there was nothing she could do to stop it she just hoped maybe be felt the same. If he did then it would break his curse and he'd never have to leave her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nothing more was heard of on the Cullen's the next couple of days and Bella returned to work. So far those boys hadn't bothered her anymore. Pennywise in his human form picked her up from work the next day she had to go in after taking her hunting with her. She didn't even know he was there until she walked out of the bookstore to head home and she saw Pennywise's human form leaning against the wall and an older women standing there talking to him. He looked very annoyed and wasn't responding to any of her questions. Bella felt rage and possessiveness boil inside her as she marched up to them.

Pennywise felt her coming and looked over and smirked. She had fire in her eyes and a glare on her face and he couldn't wait to see what she would do. This bleach blonde harlot was moments away from becoming his next meal just due to the fact she smelled like horrible perfume and she was pissing him off. Now it seems Bella wanted a piece of her too.

Bella walked up and pushed the women to the side before wrapping both her arms around Pennywise's human neck and smiled at him. One of his arms immediately going around her waist.

"Hey baby." She purred before planting her lips over his. It was the first time they had kissed and even if it was for show because she was a little jealous it still moved him in ways nothing else ever had. She tasted amazing and smelled delicious up close like always and the feel of her lips against his made him hot all over. He had never felt anything like this before but he wasn't going to pass this up.

Sliding his other hand in her hair he growled lowly against her lips before opening his mouth and running his tongue along hers. She moaned and opened for him and he damn near devoured her mouth in ways he'd never done to his meals.

He smelled the nasty perfume disappear as the blonde huffed and stomped off but he just continued to kiss her. How she could willingly kiss him and seem to really enjoy it if her scent was anything to go by was beyond him. She knew who he was, what he was and still didn't seem to care.

When she needed to breathe she slowed the kiss reluctantly because damn she'd never been kissed like that before. Edward's had been cold and barley a peck here and there and the one kiss she shared with Jacob was sloppy and wet and did nothing for her. This though, this was a damn kiss and he laid it on her thoroughly leaving her head spinning.

Pulling back she blushed at his smirk and laid her forehead against his chest as he stood from the wall and chuckled at her embarrassment.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?" he ask her and she chuckled against his shirt.

"I've been thinking about it for a while but then that bitch was standing here lusting after you I lost it. You have no idea how much I wanted to strangle her." Bella admitted and Pennywise growled lowly. He loved hearing her talk like that.

"You've been thinking about kissing me huh?" he ask smirking and she rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when she heard someone calling her name. They both looked over to see her boss running towards her in alarm.

"Bella, thank god I caught you. Can you stay for a few more hours until closing please? My husband's car broke down in Bangor and I need to go pick him up, I'll pay you overtime for sure?" she begged and Bella nodded.

"Sure. I can do thank." She said and the lady thanked her repeatedly, waved to Pennywise before hurrying off to her car.

"Well, I guess I need to get back in there. I'll see you later back at home?" Bella ask and Pennywise nodded, pulled her closer and kissed her again before leaving to head back to his lair. A lot of thoughts running ramped through his head.

The next few hours seemed to fly by and at 6 she closed up the shop. She had only had a few customers after her boss left and was able to get a lot of stocking done. Plus overtime pay would be nice. Tossing the shop key into her back pack she started to walk home. The wind blew a little and Bella realized the season was changing as it was already starting to get dark and the air cooler.

A car door shutting caught her attention and she saw those two guys that creped her out the other day standing against a truck, leering over at her. When they made a move to follow she felt her stomach churn. She couldn't take them to her house and by the time she got there they would catch her by then so she looked back at them and bolted into the woods.

"Shit." She heard them as she slide down the hill and headed the same way she ran when Victoria was chasing her only these two boys were determined to catch her not play with her first but she ran as fast as she could. She splashed into the river in the Barren's and headed towards the tunnels. She needed to get close enough Pennywise could hear her. She wasn't far from the tunnels when she felt arms shove her back.

Gasping she fell into the very shallow water. Her back pack was ripped off her and tossed to the side and landed right inside the tunnel. She opened her mouth to yell but a hand slapped over her mouth and she was turned around.

Both boys standing there holding her down and leering down at her. She glared and them as she tried to break free. When Brad's hand removed from her mouth she planned to yell again but grunted in pain when he back handed her hard across the face. She tasted her blood in her mouth as her head slammed to the side, cold water soaking her hair and clothes as she tried to catch her breath again.

"Big mistake bitch. Now your ours." The shaved headed guy said as he took out a switch blade and clicked it open. Kneeling down at her head he took her arms and pulled them behind her back as he handed his friend the knife that had moved to straddle her waist and stop her from kicking him.

When she felt the slice of the blade tear the front of her shirt open and nick the skin on her stomach she froze in fear and anger. Taking a deep breath she screamed.

"Pennywise. Help I need you. Pen help me." She screamed towards the tunnel opening. One of them clamped a hand over her mouth as they tried to get her jeans open. She kicked up the fighting then. Trying to kick and squirm her arms lose. Hands wrapped around her throat and cut off her air supply to try and stop her motions. Fear slammed into her hard then as her vision narrowed and she gasp for air. She felt a probing in her mind quickly followed by a vicious, loud growl that had both boys freezing in fear as they looked over towards the tunnel opening.

Bella's head rolled to the side as her eyes became droopy. Pennywise the clown was standing in the tunnel opening and she'd never seen him look scary or more pissed then he was now. He was staring at her and then to the boys, eyes blood shot red. One of the boys released her neck as she took a deep pull of air and she coughed and shivered as the cold water too effect.

"Make it fucking hurt babe." She barley whispered out as her eyes closed. The last thing she heard was a roar of anger followed by two different screams of fear and pain before it all went black.

Pennywise thought he knew anger and fear the moment the loser club injured him. That was nothing at all compared to the fear he felt when Bella's voice reached him and he heard the fear in it. Then the anger he felt when he saw two fucking human punks holding his Bella to the ground, lip bleeding, shirt ripped, stomach bleeding and gasping for air as they held her down and chocked her. The look on her face as she started losing consciousness made his heart freeze. When she whispered those words to him.

"Make it fucking hurt babe." He did just that. He roared in rage as she passed out and flew towards those boys. He grabbed them both, tossed one into the tunnel hard enough he heard bones break as he ripped into the chest of the other with his claws.

This wasn't about feeding but he was defiantly going to eat them but he wanted them to feel pain first.

"Big fucking mistake asshole." He growled as he opened his mouth as wide as it would go. The boy screamed in pain and fear. More than anyone ever had before as he bit right into his chest and tore out his heart.

Tossing the body into the tunnel he stalked towards the other boy who was crying and begging for his life not able to run as both his legs looked broke.

"Please. I'm sorry." He cried looking at the clown that just killed his friend and had his blood dripping down his face.

"There's nothing on this earth that can save you now." he hissed before flying towards him and biting as many places as he could and clawing his body over and over until the boy drew his last breath.

Standing he tossed both bodies further into the tunnel to retrieve later for feeding as he turned and walked towards Bella's form still lying in the cold river water, passed out cold. He was panting and trying to reel in his anger as he went to her. Washing his face and hands quickly he lifted her into his arms, grabbed her back pack off the ground and vanished into his lair.

He needed to take her where he knew she would be safest to heal and protect her. His body on complete mate protective mode right now and nothing else matter but healing her right now.

He laid her on the mattress in his crate before vanishing to retrieve the two bodies before shutting the large round door to his lair, blocking the world out for right now before tossing those bodies to the side for later.

Going to Bella he crawled over her and smelled her body. Nothing was broken he could tell that, the bleeding on her stomach and lip were not fatal but her body temperature was too cold and she needed to be warmed up quickly. Bending down he licked the wound on her stomach groaning at her taste as it healed with his saliva and did the same to her lip.

Then he processed to remove all the wet clothes from her body and toss them to the side. He left her under things on so not to embarrass her too much. He tried to ignore the way his body responded to every inch of her skin that was reviled to him and it was difficult but he knew his mate was injured so he pushed those lustful thoughts to the side for later. Once she was free of the soaking wet clothes he vanished for only seconds to grab the blankets off her bed before wrapping them tightly around her body rubbing quickly over her with his hands to try and build heat and friction to get her blood circulating again.

When he checked her over again her pulse was still too slow for his liking and he couldn't penetrate her mind to check on her and she was very pale. He did the only other thing he knew to heal her faster. Something he'd absolutely never done before. He opened her mouth and tilted her head back, sliced his wrist with a clawed finger and let some of his dark blood drip into her mouth. When she swallowed a few times he healed his wrist and checked her again.

Her color started to return to her cheeks and her breathing was steady and her pulse picked back up and he sighed in relief. She was going to be ok.

Shifting into his human form he slipped under the clovers with her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. He wasn't moving until she woke up.

Looking down at her he took deep breaths of her scent keeping tabs on the changes as she started to get better. He thought over how different his life had become since the moment her very presence woke him up. As he looked down at her he realized he had actually fallen in love with her, with a human. How was that possible? A creature like him couldn't love right? He'd never entertained the thought, never wanted to. But now, Bella this strange girl that looked at weird things different, felt no fear for him has changed everything. He loved her and now he just had to see if she felt the same. If she did, the curse would be broken if she agreed to be bound to him for eternity. He wouldn't have to be alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Bella came back to consciousness again she was warm and dry. She felt she was also wrapped in strong arms and she was also nearly naked.

Blinking her eyes open she looked up and saw the human form of Pennywise staring at her with slightly yellow red eyes.

"You saved me." She said and he nodded in agreement.

"I will always save you doll. Never doubt that." He told her and she smiled.

"I know. I'm sorry I led them to you. I couldn't bring them to the house and the tunnels was the closet I could get to you. I can't believe they tried to." She said choking up alittle at the thought of what almost happened. He pulled her against him and ran a hand down her naked back.

"Shush. They are long dead and I will finished eating their bodies later on. And don't worry my doll. I made it hurt a lot." He told her and she chuckled and nodded.

"That's like the 2nd time I've almost been fucking raped." She commented and he growled lowly at the thought.

"Thank you. For saving me." She told him looking back up and moving one of her hand's to his face. He leaned forward and kissed her then. He couldn't wait any longer to feel her lips on his again.

She responded in kind and moved her hand to the hair on his head and gripped tightly as she moved even closer to him. One of his hands moved over her side to her leg and hitched it over his lap.

She moaned as he touched her and moved closer against him. She felt so fucking hot all over and wanted to be as close to him as she could get.

When they pulled back she caressed his face and smiled.

"Why the human form?" she ask him.

"I figured it would be easier to lie here if we were closer to size. Besides I didn't think you'd want to kiss the clown." He said and she playfully rolled her eyes.

"I love the clown too Pen. I don't care which form you take I'll kiss either one. I love you." She told him and he felt a searing warmth in his chest as he glowed for several seconds before he smiled. He felt lighter.

"What was that?" she ask and he smiled as he ran his hand down her back again.

"That was the curse starting to break." He told her and she smiled.

"Because I said I loved you?" she ask and he nodded.

"And because I too have fallen in love with you. I don't know how it's happened but it has." He told her and she smiled widely and blushed.

"What will completely break it?" she ask.

"For us to complete the bond and for you to become bound to me for eternity." He told her and she looked at him confused.

"I've already started part of the bond when I healed you with some of my blood. But to complete it we have to consummate the bond and exchange large amounts of blood. You will then sleep and when you wake you will be immortal. You will live as long as I live. You will be bound to my life force and you will feed from me to sustain yourself the way I feed from humans to live." He told her and she nodded as she thought it over.

"Will I become like you?" she ask and he shook his head no.

"No not completely. You cannot turn into what I am. But you may developed some gifts. You will be immortal but still human in a sense. I don't really know how much you'll change as I've never bond anyone to me before. I've never wanted to take a mate and now I can't imagine my life without you in it." He told her and she smiled and nodded.

"Consummate you mean have sex right?" she ask blushing deep red and he nodded.

"Yes, I assume that is still the human word for it yes?" he said and she nodded.

"What's the matter doll? Do you fear laying with me intimately?" he ask and she shook her head.

"No it's not that. It's just, um. I'm kinda a Virgin so I'm a little nervous is all. But I do want to with you. I've been dreaming about it since my first night here." She said still blushing red. He growled appreciatively at the thought of no one else touching her and he'd be damned if anyone other than him got the chance.

"Then I'll be sure to be as gentle as I can until you tell me otherwise and only when you're ready. There's no rush doll." He told her and she bit her lip for a moment before taking a deep breath and kissing him again.

"I love you and I'm ready." She mumbled against his lips. He growled again as he rolled over and hovered above her. He was glad he chose the human form for her first time. It would be easier on her. Virginity was a human word and while he knew from enough female's minds that the first time was known to be painful he knew he would need to be careful.

Once the bonding was completed her body would change enough to be able to handle him and not feel discomfort other than this first time.

She was so lost in the kiss she didn't even know how his clothes had come off, maybe he vanished them off but however it happened she was loving the view. No matter the form he was sexy to her. Running her hands down his chest she loved the hiss that escaped when she ran her nails back up his chest before kissing his again.

He pulled back from her mouth needing to taste the rest of her. Kissing down her neck to her shoulder he sucked a dark spot on her neck before moving lower. He ripped her bra off before pulling a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Shit." She hissed as her nails dug hard into his scalp. He smirked around her flesh loving how responsive she was to him. He could feel her lust and attraction to the danger he brought and it heightened her arousal to the point it's all he could smell was her divine scent.

Moving lower he ripped her panties off as well tossing them to the side with the rest of her ripped clothes as he sat back and ran his hands over her legs, careful not to let his claws come out as he parted her thighs for his view.

Laying down he ran kisses up her inner thighs before taking his first swipe with his tongue along her folds. They both moaned then. Him at her taste and her at the feel. She tasted far better than anyone's fear or flesh and he could live forever right there between her legs.

Smirking as she arched off the bed and tossed her head back he extended his tongue and thrusted it inside her.

"Son of a bitch." She hissed and hit her climax damn near instantly when his tongue reached places no one else's could.

He drank down everything she gave him before kissing back up her body and watching as she panted and looked at him with heavy, glazed over eyes.

"Ready?" he ask in deep, husky voice and she nodded as she parted her legs wider for him. Sliding his hands under her he tilted her body and began to slide as carefully as he could inside her. He hissed at the sensations. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Bella panted and gripped his shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he slowly, very slowly entered her. He stopped every time she tensed to give her time to adjust before moving again. He was so big but she knew it would eventually feel amazing.

When he reached what he knew was her virgin barrier he bent down and kissed her before trusting the rest of the way inside catching her cry with is lips as he stilled and continued to kiss her. Laying her back on the bed and running his hands over her body to relax her. He hated he had to hurt her but there was no way around it.

It took a few moments before he felt her finally relax and give a nod of her head. Pulling back slowly he hissed as he pushed back inside. Bella moaned then. It was still sore but he was hitting places inside her that made it feel so good.

Wrapping her legs tightly around him she began to moan loudly.

"Pen. Please. Faster." She panted and he growled as he picked up speed and strength as she begged him to go faster and harder. Moving in and out of her at a pace most humans wouldn't be able to stand but she ask for more and never ask him to stop. He loved the feel of her warm, wet, silky walls clenching around him with each thrust. He knew his eyes had rolled back long ago. When he could feel both there climaxes coming he bit his wrists with his rows of teeth and held it to her mouth.

"Drink my mate." He hissed and she latched on, dug her human teeth in and drank deeply, moaning around his wrist. He felt his body heating up again as the curse starting breaking completely as there body started floating a little above the mattress. Just as he felt her tighten around him he tilted her head to the side as she was still drinking and would need to drink a lot, he pulled his mouth back slightly and bit into her neck drinking deep pulls of her blood.

They both moaned loudly then as there climaxes hit violently and a force exploded out of Pennywise as the curse finally broke binding them together forever. They drank deeply from each other for some time before he pulled back and licked her neck closed leaving behind a bite mark to show everyone she was his. She pulled back from his wristed with a gasp, her eyes shifting from brown to yellowish red as his blood worked through her system.

He pulled out of her slowly before wrapping himself around her again as she drifted to sleep and he felt content and whole as the bond settled and he looked forward to seeing exactly what changes would happen.

When she woke again several hours later she was laying alone this time on the mattress, still naked and wrapped in her blanket. She looked around and didn't see Pennywise anywhere but she could feel him close.

 _I am just here finishing up the bodies my mate._ She heard within her mind and she sat up with a gasp.

 _How the hell?_ She thought and she heard a chuckle in her mind again.

 _Its part of the bond my dear. We can talk within our minds. I'm not sure at what distance just yet but as the days go by we will start to see what changes and gifts we will have now that we are bond together._ He told her and she nodded to what he was saying.

Standing she wrapped the blanket around her and looked down and both her brows raised in surprise as she looked at her hands. Both of them now had claws that looked as sharp as Pennywise's was. Walking out of the crate she saw him back in clown form cleaning his face off from his feed.

He turned to look at her and she held up her hands.

"I think I've found another change." She said and he chuckled as he walked towards her. Taking the blanket he opened it up long enough to look her over before letting her wrap back up.

"That's not all. Your hair is longer and fuller and your teeth are just slightly sharper so you can feed from me. The claws I assume will be like mine. You can form them at will to help protect you. You also have red ring markings around your wrist." he said holding them up and she gapped as she saw them. She had been so focused on the claws she has missed the tattoo like red ring around each wrist that matched the red streaks on his face. Smiling, she liked it so far.

"You look slightly different now as well." She told him and he nodded. It seem that there bond has changed his clown form slightly. Not much but his hair was more human like and he seemed to look slightly less demented but still scary enough to put the fear of god in humans.

"How do I get my normal fingers back? I don't want to scratch myself up by mistake." She ask him and he smirked.

"Just relax and picture your fingers as they normally were. The same when you want the claws. The more you do it the easier it will be." He told her and she nodded and closed her eyes before picturing her normal hand. She felt it shift and she opened to see her human hand was back but the red marks still remained.

"I'm sure we'll see more changes as the bond settles doll." He told her and she nodded with a smile

"I'm fine with that." She told him before walking up and pulling him down for a kiss. He was glad she was ok to kiss him in the clown form. He didn't mind being in the human form but the clown was more comfortable to him and it was nice to know his mate desired him regardless.

They kissed for several minutes before he pulled back and rubbed his hands over her arms.

"Let's get you upstairs so you can clean up and dress." He told her and she nodded as she wrapped her arms around his middle and let him teleport her back to her room. He sat on her couch as she showered and dressed. She made herself a quick sandwich before sitting down next to him.

"Why do I still feel tired?" She ask.

"The bond will take time to settle. Your body is undergoing some slight changes to make you not quite human and my mate. You'll be tired until it settles and your body adjusts. That's why you will not be far from me for a while if ever." He told her and she nodded.

"I'm assuming my job is out of the question?" she ask and he nodded.

"I already took care of that. Went while you were sleeping and told your boss you had an accident walking home from your late shift. She felt really bad about that but I told her you would have to resign for now and may return once better. I made sure she had no questions." He told her and Bella chuckled and nodded.

"That's fine. I have a feeling people will notice the way I look. My eyes have taken on a yellowish hue." She said looking towards him. He looked into her eyes and nodded. He had seen that as well.

"Your still absolutely stunning and you smell more like me which I like." He said with a rumbling purr running a hand down her back. She shivered as pleasure washed over her at his mere touch.

"Is that so?" she ask turning and straddling his lap. She was able to reach him this way better in his clown form since he was so tall. Nodding he pulled her into a kiss. He had a feeling he would be addicted to her now and never be able to get enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lying in bed together later on she turned to face her clown with a smirk on her face.

"I have been thinking. And I think I have an idea on how to get rid of the rest of the losers." She said and he chuckled.

"Well, let's hear it." He said and she giggled.

"First I have to ask. You can shift into any form. Can you change your voice to match as well?" she ask and he gave a nod.

"Then you should call up the loser's one at a time pretending to be the dead guy and have them meet you in front of the house. Well do it one at a time and when they ask where everyone else is you will say that refused to come and it's up to the two of you. You make your way down to the lair pretending to come kill the clown and I'll wait down there for you. When you arrive we strike. If we do it to each of them they won't stand a chance alone." She said. He listened to her plan before a large smile formed on his face. His mate was so smart and devious.

"That sounds like a good plan." He told her and she smiled. Pleased he liked her idea and not dismissed it like the Cullen's use to. He made her feel like an equal even if she wasn't and that was one of the reason's she fell for him.

There planned worked perfectly when they called up the loser that lived the closets which was Ben in New York. Bella wrote out a script for Pennywise to read from to insure he sounded like the dead guy Mike. Ben arrived two days later as promised and Pennywise in the form of 'Mike' was waiting outside for him.

He was no longer the fat kid of the group but Pennywise could smell the fear as he step out of the cab down the street and walked up.

"Mike?" he ask looking at the tall, buff black male standing in front of the old decrepit house that hadn't changed at all.

"Hey man. You lost a lot of weight." 'Mike' said and Ben nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah. Puberty and all that. Where is everyone else?" Ben ask and 'Mike' shrugged.

"It's just us man. Stan never called me back and the others said they didn't want to come back here ever and they didn't believe he was already awake but I know he is. I saw him once and there's a lot of missing people again. We've got to stop it." "Mike' said gripping his old bat. Ben swallowed hard, looked at the house for a moment before giving his old friend a nod. He had promised to help and a promise was a promise.

"Alright. Let's do this." Ben said bending down and picking up a fence spike just like last time. 'Mike' patted him on the back like Bella told him to in a human male gesture as they walked together into the house. Pennywise had re glamoured the kitchen to look the same it did years ago as they made their way slowly down to the cellar.

"It's amazing nothing's changed." Ben whispered as 'Mike' tossed the rope down into the cellar and nodded.

Mike climbed down first and waited with a sadistic smile as Ben also climbed down and into the side chamber. Mike crawled first through the tunnel with a nervous Ben behind him. He could feel Bella's excitement as she waited in his lair for them and it made him excited as well. He loved how sadistic she turned out to be.

When they could stand again they made their way slowly towards the large chamber and stepped over the threshold. Ben looked up at the tower of toys in awe as flash backs trigger in his mind of the last time he was there.

He had been too busy looking up he didn't notice 'Mike' was now behind him until he heard the large round entrance door slam shut. When he did he spun around and gasp in shock as he backed up. 'Mike' was transforming in Pennywise the clown and smiling at him in glee.

"What, Where's Mike?" Ben stammered out a question as he backed up slowly.

"Oh Mikey came here alone a while ago and we killed him." Pennywise said with a giggle as he slowly started walking towards Ben's retreating form. His fear causing Pennywise to take a deep breath.

"We?" Ben ask before he was stopped by the feel of someone at his back. Turning slowly he was surprised to see a stunning women standing there eyes flickering from brown to a reddish yellow and she had a freaky smile on her face.

"Why my mate of course. Loser meet Bella. Bella meet one of the members of the losers club." Pennywise said walking around Ben to stand behind Bella and kiss the back of her head. Ben started to tremble in fear. How in the hell had this thing gotten a mate.

"So you're the 2nd of the club that tried to kill my Pen. Well 2 down and 5 more to go." Bella said with a smile still on her face. Ben yelled out and went to swing the gate spike at her but Pennywise's large hand easily stopped him and ripped it from his hand, cutting his palms in the process.

"No one tries to hit my mate and lives to do it again." Pennywise growled in anger as Ben tried to back up again. Bella smiled over at Pennywise as he tossed to gate spike into his pile and appeared behind Ben, grabbing his neck to stop his fleeing.

 _I want to try something._ He heard Bella ask and Pennywise looked at her and nodded as he walked forward.

"Seems my doll wants to play." He whispered into Ben's ear. Ben watched with wide eyes as her hands changed to claws. She kept smiling at him before dragging her claws down his chest, ripping cuts along the way. He screamed in pain as she chuckled. Pennywise laughed as she hurt his prey. It turned him on beyond believe to see her slash into someone's flesh. Her eyes looked at him with lust as she backed up and nodded that she was done. Ben's screams and power she felt hurting him made her instantly wet.

Ben was spun around and fear slammed into him harder than it ever did as a child as the clowns head opened wide and he saw no more.

Pennywise devoured the boy quickly. He could feel his mates want and desire as he fed and it made him speed up the feeding just so he could satiate her needs, she was hungry too.

When he was done he tossed the boys clothes to the side and turned towards Bella. She was on him in an instant her claws digging in his shoulders as her legs went around his waist. He growled as he slammed her into the wall his hand making sure her head didn't hit as she panted and pulled his still bloody mouth to hers. She moaned as he kissed her and shredded her clothes when his own claws, still careful not to slice her but they did dig some into her hips when she ripped the clown suit opened and wrapped her hands around his large cock.

He hissed when she touched him. It was the first time she had touched him and it was heaven to him to feel her. Not able to take anymore he slammed into her hard, causing her to arch her back and moaned.

"Yes. Fuck." She hissed digging her claws into his back. It only added to his pleasure. He moved in her fast and hard just as she ask for it. The adrenaline of their kill running through them as they raced for completion. When he felt her tighten he moved her mouth to his neck.

"Bite doll." He told her and he climaxed as she sank her new sharper teeth hard and deep into his neck and drank. Her orgasm washing over her at the same time. It was so powerful it dropped him to his knees as he held her against him as she drank and he let her drink as much as she need knowing he was feeding his mate had him hardening again.

Vanishing back upstairs he landed on her bed just as she pulled back from the feeding with a gasp as he started moving inside her again. He fucked her several more times before she finally passed out with a smile on her face. He had been right. He was addicted to her and he felt a weird since of male pride as she slept soundly after he tired her out. Laying by her he wrapped her tightly in his large clown arms as she slept replaying the events over in his head.

Her plan had worked perfectly and they were one more loser down. She enjoyed helping with the kill and damn near attacked him in her need after and he had a feeling she'd be joining him on much more hunts in the future.

It was easy after that to take out the remaining 5 members of the loser's club. Stan committed suicide after their call so they didn't get to kill him there selves but it took just around a week to dispose of the rest the exact same way. Richie being the most fun. He was fucking mouthy and tried to hit on Bella to steer her to his side and that had pissed Pennywise off that he actually just ripped the boys heart out with his hands in anger. Bella had chuckled when he did it. She loved when he got possessive and just like the first time she felt this uncontrollable need for him to fuck the shit out of her after each kill. So much so she passed out each time after. Not that either of them were complaining.

So far the changes in her had been slow and welcomed. She had the claws now, red markings on her wrist and the change in her eyes when she was either angry, horny or needed to feed. Teeth sharper and her hearing seemed to have sharpened over the next week as well. She was stronger than a human was but nowhere near as strong as Pen. She figured that out when they took out Beverly. She had called Bella a sick bitch and Bella punched her in the face so hard her fist went right through the bitch's skull. Penny had giggled and jumped up and down in glee and it made Bella laugh. It was nice to know she wasn't a weak human anymore.

She healed really quickly too. Any scratch she got or if Pennywise bite her during sex or dug his claws into her she would heal quickly after and she had developed a masochistic side. She loved pain with her pleasure now too. She was always hungry for his blood and ate very little human food anymore and she assumed that would tapper off as time went on. She still needed sleep but not as much and it appeared Pennywise had developed the ability to sleep with her which she liked but he was able to be woken instantly if he sensed a danger to them in there rest. He liked sleeping and was glad it wasn't for 27 years anymore. He could handle a couple hours with his naked mate curled around him.

He still flopped between the clown form and the human form because he knew Bella enjoyed them both and he did as well. But when he hunted he was always in the clown form. He also developed the same red ring markings around his wrist a few days after the binding. Bella thought of it as a supernatural wedding band. He didn't care why it was there, if Bella like they had matching markings he was fine with it too.

She had also developed his mind reading ability just not to the extreme his was. She could slip into someone's mind if they were close and see what they were thinking but she couldn't control them like Pen could but he said it might strengthen over time and one day she might be able to do some of the mind control things he could. She was hoping that was the case but being able to just read the thoughts of others was entertaining to her. They spent hour's teleporting to other areas nearby, sitting in the trees and letting her read minds of the humans around. It gave her hours of fun.

"Did you want to travel some?" she ask him one night when they were lying in bed.

"Sure. But Derry is always going to be home. I have control over this town and it causes other creatures to steer clear. It's where my lair is and where I feel we are the safest. But if you want to teleport to places just for fun we can do that. I am interested it tasting the other cuisines you mentioned." He told her and she chuckled and nodded. Derry was her home now too but it would be fun to see what else was out there from time to time when they got bored.

There peace was broken one morning when Bella woke alone in bed. She felt Pen below feeding and smiled. She showered and changed and slip into her shoes when she heard the sound of a car pulling up. Peeking out the window she cursed to herself.

Stepping out a silver Volvo was fucking Edward Cullen. He stood by the car frowning at her house as a familiar black car and red car pulled up too.

"Fucking shit, shit, shit." She hissed quietly as she ran quickly down the stairs to the basement.

"Wait what am I doing." She said to herself rolling her eyes.

 _Pen we got fucking big problems up here._ She said to him and he was by her instantly.

"What's wrong?" he ask on alert and she pointed up stairs.

"The Cullen's just pulled up. I got all the way down here before I remembered I could just call you." She said rolling her eyes at herself again and he chuckled as he heard the front door slowly open.

"Well let's give them something nice to find." He said wrapping her in his arms and vanishing back to her room. He shifted into his human form and shut the door silently before backing up her and laying her on the bed. He followed her down on it and started kissing her deeply.

Oh she got it now with a chuckle in her mind as she wrapped around human Pen and make out with him as he monitored what the Vampires were doing in his house.

"Wow I feel a lot of lust upstairs." He heard one of the male Vampires say.

"Are you sure this is where Bella's smell ends Edward?" he heard a female say.

"Yes. We tracked her to the bookstore in town as having worked there a few weeks ago. I tracked her scent here as if she walked to and from here several times." The voice he assumed was Edward said and he wanted to roll his eyes.

"Why the hell would she be here?" another female's voice sneered as they slowly, together ascended upstairs.

 _There about to come it doll. The house is locked down. They won't be able to leave. Let's have some fun._ He said to her as he kissed down her neck. It was really hard not to rip her clothes off and take her with the smell of her arousal all around but he had to keep his head with enemies this close.

 _I'm up for any kind of fun baby._ She smirked into his mind and he gave a low growl as he ran one had down her leg and hitched it over his hip.

"Edward we shouldn't be here. I can feel it. Something not right. There's a reason there's no creatures in this state at all." He heard a male voice but was ignored. Smart man, they should have listened.

 _Moan for me doll._ He said rubbing against her as he nibbled on his bite mark on her neck. She moaned loudly then just as the door slowly opened and he heard several gasp and a few chuckles. They ignored them until he heard a loud and annoyed throat clear. Pulling back he smirked down at Bella who returned it as they both looked over and faced the shocked and some amused faces of the Vampires.

The one that looked most annoyed he assumed was Edward and Bella gave him confirmation in his mind to his question.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?" he ask them not at all pulling away from Bella who had started running her hand up and down his back as she still lay on the pillow.

"Were friends of Bella. We came to see her." the short female said and Pennywise narrowed his eyes at them. Jasper was tense, very tense. Something wasn't normal about this male but Edward wouldn't listen to him as always.

"Actually you're no friends of mine. Your intruders in our home. Get the fuck out." She said waving her hand dismissively.

"Bella love. What are you doing here in this hovel and in this town?" Edward said and Pennywise growled in warning at the boy. They took a step back as his eyes turned red and he showed them a row of teeth and he felt there fear.

"Big fucking mistake boy." He growled before using his powers to toss them back into the hallway and slam all the doors shut in the house. It was time to show them the fun house and see how the Vampires liked not having control.

They stood from the floor looking at all the closed doors as they heard Bella laugh.

"I told you." Jasper said to both Alice and Edward as he glared at them. He was not in the mood for this shit and his brother and Ex-wife forced them all here.

"Shut up Jazz. It's obvious she needs to be saved from whatever he is." Alice said stomping her foot and Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes at her.

"Didn't look like she wanted to be saved to me." Jasper said just as a hunted voice laughed and they all turned and saw Bella and the male materialize at the end of the hall.

"Welcome to my fun house. Let's see if you can get you." He said and Edward growled running towards them only to be met with nothing but air as they disappeared, there laughed echoes all around them.

"What do Vampires fear I wonder?" they heard Bella's voice ask, they turned again to see them standing at the end of the other hall, the male with both arms around her from behind.

"Oh I know what they fear doll. Let's play." He hissed before they again disappeared.

"Alice can you see anything?" Esme ask and she shook her head. Edward tried to ram the wall to get out only to bounce back in shock.

"Oh you can't Vampire yourself out of here Edward. Pennywise is in control here, not you. Must be a real fucking ball buster for you huh. Not to have control. You betraying fucking parasite." Bella's voice hissed angrily again as they appeared right in front of them.

"Bella stop this." Alice screamed and Pennywise flicked his hand and tossed her into one of the rooms and slammed her inside. Carlisle and Esme tried to open it with no luck as Alice screamed on the inside.

"Oh don't worry. She's just facing her fear. As you all will before we let you find us." Bella smirked.

"Who is Pennywise?" Emmett ask them and they gasp in shock as Bella looked fondly at the male behind her, who transformed into the viscous clown.

"This is Pennywise and you are so fucked." Bella said before they disappeared again, Alice's screams still going behind the door. Jasper just knew this was not going to be fun.

"You love my blood so much Edward. Follow the blood trail." They heard again and turned to see them standing again at the end of the hall. Pennywise cut a slit in her palm with a clawed finger in front of them and they held their breath as she let if drip to the floor before they again were gone.

"What the fuck is going on?" Edward yelled as he tried to get Alice out. No one knew how to answer that but they knew Edward wasn't wasn't to let them leave without Bella and Jasper knew it wasn't going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice didn't think she'd ever been this scared in her life. Ever since she had been a vampire she knew she was indestructible and her vision made nothing a surprise. But when she was tossed alone into the room off to the side and the door slammed shut behind her she was first pissed off and wanted to get her hands on Bella. When she tried to open the door and it wouldn't budge she got worried. When she tried to ram it and couldn't get through she felt a flicker of fear.

"It's time for your treatment Alice." She heard a female voice that she hadn't heard since she was a human. Some of the only human memories she had. She froze before turning slowly and her mouth dropped open and eyes widened. The room somehow transformed into a lab room with a bed in the middle and a flickering light in the back. The nurse dressed in the old style lab outfit was looking at her with that sickly sweet smile as she held the electro probes that they used on her. It was the exact replicate of the mental ward she had been held in as a young girl and shocked on a daily basis until she finally woke as a Vampire. Alice took one look at the scene in front of her as the nurse walked towards her, eyes flickering to a reddish yellow and she let out a piercing scream as she resumed trying to get out of the room. She heard Carlisle and Esme trying to pull the door open from there end as well.

"Please stop, please stop. Let me out." She said over and over as the click of heels came closer. If she was human she would have passed out.

"What the fuck." Edward said cursing as he tried to beat the doors open. Their eyes were playing tricks on them. They couldn't open the door to get to Alice and her screams of fear made them shiver.

"Bella stop this." He yelled ramming what he thought was the door to her room. It opened and he slid across the floor until he hit the wall of an empty room. He saw Carlisle's wide eyes staring at him in fear as the door shut and locked him in and away from the family. Carlisle beating on the outside yelling his name. This was turning out to be the scariest day of his entire existence. He felt like he was in a horror film.

"Edward, Oh Edward." He heard off to the side. He was almost scared to look. He knew that was Bella's voice but it sounded different then what he had heard early. Turning his head to the side slowly he saw Bella, dressed as she had the first day he'd ever seen her in the lunch room. She was smiling at something on the other side of the room. He looked over to see himself walking towards her, eyes black as midnight as he stalked towards her. The room changed around him until he was sitting against the wall of her old room at Charlie's house where she was lying in bed.

He had to sit there and watch as his self walked up, crawled on top of her in the bed, yanked her head back and sank his teeth into her neck, draining her dry. He screamed then as he buried his head in his knees. His biggest fear playing out in front of him and nothing he could do to get away from it.

Carlisle tried to get open the door Edward was now screaming behind. Emmett and Jasper had started trying to get Alice out even if Jasper and Alice really were not on good terms. Esme called his name and he turned in time to see Esme and Rosalie tossed into a room at the end of the hall. Emmett was frantic as he ran towards that room screaming her name as he banged on the door. For a few moments they heard nothing until both Esme and Rose screamed and cried in fear and Carlisle slid to the floor and buried his head in his hands. His greatest fear was not being able to save his family and he was living that now. His mates scream taunting him. What had they done, Bella hated them so much she was putting them through pure hell. What had he allowed to happen to his family?

Rose and Esme watched in pure fear as an image of themselves fed of children, over and over it played. There greatest fear was killing children and it was playing forcefully in front of them. Rose pleaded for Bella to make it stop.

"Bella please. Stop. I'm sorry for always being mean to you I just didn't like what Edward and Alice were doing to you. I'm sorry. Please." She said over and over as she closed her eyes to block out the sight of her eyes red with children's blood. Esme poor thing was shivering and screaming for Carlisle to make it stop. Finally they heard a male laugh before all the doors opened and they all fell back into the hall. Emmett wrapped her in his arms instantly. Esme ran to Carlisle who was still sitting on the floor. Alice and Edward just laid there staring at the ceiling trying to get the images out of their head and erase the fear they felt.

Jasper watched the Cullen family as they reacted to what had happened. He had never seen Vampires past their newborn stage feel that much fear. He had felt it all and he knew Bella and her new friend were very dangerous. He'd never come across anyone like them before.

 _Don't get on their bad side Major. Pick your side carefully._ He remembered Peter texting him just before they came into the house and now he knew what he had meant and he planned to head this warning.

It seemed Bella was going to make sure the Cullen's learned their lesson on betraying her and she was dealing that lesson well.

Edward finally stood, anger radiating off him as he stalked forward. Carlisle stood as well and looked at him.

"Edward where are you going?" Carlisle ask and he huffed as he took a deep breath.

"To find Bella and get answers. This isn't her and that monster must be making her do this." He said as he went to the top of the stairs and started to descend. They followed him as there wasn't anything else they could do as they followed the trail of blood Bella left behind.

They ended up in the basement where a large well opening sat with a rope dangling down into the dark depths. Bella's blood dripped along the sides and the rope and Edward slide down.

"There's a side tunnel not too far down. The blood continues here." He called up and one by one they followed. Jasper only followed because he wanted to see what would happen and he couldn't get out of the house anyways.

He could feel Rose's disgust as they crawled through the tunnel and the smell of sewage but she stayed quiet. Seemed she feared the human that at one time she hated and she stayed attached to Emmett as they walked through the dirty water.

They heard laughter as they closed in on a large round door. Walking slowly they step inside to see Bella sitting halfway up a large ass pile of toys and clothes and smiling down at us. Edward stalked forward and Jasper rolled his eyes and he gave Bella a small wave.

"Bella. Stop this right now and get down here so we can get you help." Edward yelled up at her. She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

The door behind them slammed shut and they turned and saw the clown stalking towards them,

"Do not speak to my mate in that tone boy. Or I will sever your head the way I did the red headed leech that tried to kill her." Pennywise said and Jasper tilted his head to the side.

"Wait, Red head. What Red head?" he ask looking back at Bella.

"Victoria of course. She's been after me since you all left. Killed Charlie and when the Wolves made me leave she chased me all the way here until Pen killed her. That's how we met." Bella said jumping down and landing gracefully on the ground. The clown vanished and re appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her back and kissing her neck. That's when Edward saw the bit mark on her neck and he snapped.

"Bella is mine." He snarled and jumped. The clown met him in the air and slammed him on the group with a large clown foot at his neck. They were all shocked that this creature could hurt them and it appeared hurt them a lot as Edward was gasping for breath and he was showing a lot of sharp teeth.

Bella walked forward and kneeled down, her hand changed to a claw and she raked it down Edward chest. Ripping into his shirt and hardened skin cause him to grunt in pain.

"I haven't been yours since you left me crying on the frost floor after telling me I wasn't good enough to be a Cullen and I was only a toy for you and your family to play with. I belong to Pennywise and my mate's going to fucking eat you." She said before standing and smiling at the clown. Alice couldn't take it anymore and leaped at Bella before they could stop her and slammed into her. The clown hissed in anger and turned to help his mate giving Edward time to stand and try to bit the clown. But the clown was faster and seemed to know what was coming and grabbed Edward again and held him in front of his body with his hand around his neck and held him in place. Bella recovered from Alice's hit and dug her claws into Alice's neck. Alice screamed and the smell of her venom hit them as it ran down her clothes.

"Help please." Alice said looking towards Jasper and the others. Emmett when to help but Jasper stopped him. Carlisle stepped forward but the clown turned and his stare stopped Carlisle in his tracks. They watched as his mouth opened wide and lights shined brightly and Carlisle and Esme's head dropped down as there body floated a few feet from the ground and Jasper didn't know if they were alive or not. He didn't have time to think on it as the sound of screaming sounded and Bella's claws ripped into Alice and she twisted removing her head from her body.

"Bitch." Bella spat down before winking at Pennywise who spun Edward around to face him, opened his mouth again and bit his head off his shoulders, spitting it to the ground.

"Blah, Vampire's taste retched." Pennywise said and Bella just chuckled as she lit Alice on fire and tossed the liter to Pennywise who did the same to Edward before they turned towards Jasper, Emmett and Rose who where all standing there with gapped mouths.

"What are you?" Jasper ask but not in a disrespectful tone. Bella and Pennywise seemed to have a silent conversation before they walked forward.

"What I am is not a concern of yours nor do you have the capability to even comprehend it. All you need to know is Bella's mine and if that's an issue for you, you will join those two in hell." He said pointing back to Alice and Edward. They took one look at the beheaded and burning bodies before shaking their head no.

"I'm not the weak human you left behind anymore and I'm happy here and with Pennywise. I never had beef with the three of you but I still think you should pay for leaving me and my father's death." Bella said crossing her arms over her chest. They nodded knowing what they did was wrong; even if they only did what Edward and Alice said was best. Jasper had always felt guilty about it.

"What do you have in mind doll?" Pennywise ask and Bella smirked.

"Let's take a trip to the Volturi. Let them keep an eye on you. Maybe you'll prove to be friends in the future but right now I just want you to pay somehow but I don't have the desire to kill you yet." She said and the Vampires nodded. They'd take the Volturi any day over a fight with Bella's new mate or going back to that house of horror's again.

Gathering the two floating Vampires Pennywise grabbed Bella and with a no sound at all they all vanished and reappeared in the throne room of the Volturi scaring the hell out of the three kings as they clown dropped Carlisle and Esme to their knees still out of it and snapped his fingers to the other three. Jasper, Emmett and Rose dropped to their knees as well and bowed there head. They didn't want to piss the clown off anymore.

"What the fuck?" one of the Vampire kings said as Aro stood and looked at the scene. Bella smirked from the arms of Pen this was going to be entertaining.

(not much more left.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We thought there was a story you'd like to hear." Bella said smiling at Aro who couldn't take his eyes off Carlisle vacant expression and lack of life in his eyes as well as his mates.

"What's happened to them?" Aro said motioning to Carlisle and Bella snorted.

"He tried to step in when we took out two of their members and I have him under my control until I will it otherwise." Pennywise said and Aro looked back at the clown and then to the three other members of the Cullen coven and he knew something serious had happened.

"I take it Alice and Edward are no more?' he ask Major Jasper Whitlock who shook his head no.

"Wasn't she your mate?" The blonde king ask and Jasper shook his head no again.

"She's was never my mate only a companion." Jasper told them.

"Would you like to hear how naughty your subjects have been or not." Bella ask and several of the Volturi guard hissed at her.

"What makes you think we even care what you have to say? We should just kill you now for your insolence. The clown and his human pet." Caius hissed waving his hand and all the Volturi guard present moved closer. Pennywise gave a deep menacing growl that vibrated around the room.

" _Don't fear me. I'm going to have to shift to my true form for them to get the message."_ Pennywise told her in her mind and she patted his hand before he slid it away from her.

 _"_ _I'd never fear you mate. Do what you must"_ She told him nodding back to him. He nodded to her before his clown form exploded and every vampire in the room stopped, gasp and backed up a step as an extremely large spider appeared hovering over Bella protectively, drool dripping from its fangs daring anyone to try anything. He growled in pleasure at the smell of their fears now. The three awake Cullen's gasp in shock as they shifted away from him.

Pennywise kicked four of the vampires back with his legs before locking eyes with the two closet to his mate. Aro watched as Jane and Alec both froze, gasp in pain before they floated into the air several feet from the ground in the same state as Carlisle and his mate. Aro actually felt fear.

"Big mistake. We came here in good faith to tell you what you should have known months ago about this family breaking your rules. We killed the two that caused me the most harm and allowed them to be dealt with by you but now you've just pissed off my mate and he may very well eat you all." Bella said crossing her arms over her chest. She had been surprised his true form was this scary but she knew he would never harm her so it didn't matter what form he took.

"You want to heed her warning Aro." Jasper said holding out his hand. Aro took it and saw everything, everything that had happened with Bella as a human in their family, what Edward had done and what Carlisle let happen. Then he saw what happened when they arrived at Bella's new home and what her and her mate were capable of and he nodded and waved all the guard off that was advancing on them again.

"You'll have to forgive us. We were not prepared for this and it's rare that we as Vampires are shocked. And we've never come across anything like your mate before." Aro told her and she looked back to Pennywise to see what he thought. Pennywise scanned his thoughts before huffing and shifting back into the clown and glaring at anyone that looked at him wrong as he wrapped Bella back into his arms from behind her.

"You wouldn't have ever come across anyone like me before. I've been on this world far longer than all your ages combined and you couldn't begin to understand what I am. I'm only here because these parasites have done harm to my mate. And while she has no desire for these remaining members to be killed she still felt they shouldn't get off Scott free and I agree." Pennywise told Aro before his red gaze shifted to Caius who tensed.

"And if you ever refer to her as a human pet again I will rip your head from your shoulder with my teeth." He told the blonde vampire and opened his mouth enough so he could see exactly how many teeth he was talking about. Caius gulped and nodded.

"Can you release Jane and Alec please as well as Carlisle as his mate." Aro ask and Pennywise nodded before the 4 vampires gasp for breath as their eyes refocused. Jane and Alec hit the ground shaking as Carlisle and Esme looked around in alarm.

"Where are Edward and Alice?" Esme ask Rosalie

"Dead where he belongs. You're lucky you're not as well." Bella told her rolling her eyes.

"It appears old friend that you have been breaking the rules and are now being called out on that." Aro told him and Carlisle shook his head to clear it. He had been in hell under the clown's power.

"We've done nothing wrong." Carlisle said and Bella snorted hard.

"Wow you really are a pussy. Grow a fucking pair and own up to your shit." Bella said and the Volturi chuckled at her.

"Did you or did you not allow your off spring to bring a human into your family. Exposing what you were and then going so far as to keep her human by sucking the venom out when she was bit?" Aro ask and all the vampires from the Volturi gasp in shock.

"You did what?" Caius yelled gritting his teeth.

"Then not only that you up and left her still human and in danger with teenage wolves to keep her alive while your enemy hunted her down. Then you pissed off her current mate by trying to come and take her back. Sealing one's mate is also against the rules regardless of the species." Aro continued and Carlisle held his head down in shame.

"Edward loved her. Still did. He didn't want her to have this life." Carlisle said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"And that my friend is the issue isn't it. There are rules in place to keep us hidden. You can't just go around living as close to humans as you do and think you'll never be found out. Your animal diet has poisoned your mind and made you careless." Aro told him giving a heavy sigh. Caius looked like Christmas had come early as he smirked from his throne.

Aro grabbed the hand of each Cullen member to insure he had the entire story before walking back to his chair.

"While the three of you knew what they were doing and allowing to happen was wrong and I could see in your mind you argued over it constantly which is what dissolved your marriage to Alice Major you still did not report it. You are not totally without blame." Aro told Jasper, Rose and Emmett who nodded in agreement.

"You three will join my guard for however long I feel you need to be here so I can watch over you and you will adhere to a normal diet. You might find you like living as a normal Vampire once giving the chance." Aro said and they nodded in agreement as they stood as he waved them off to the side. They knew they had no room to argue or fight and they just wanted to put this behind them and move on.

"Neither my mate or I will join you Aro nor will we feet from humans." Carlisle stated as if he had the choice. Aro rolled his eyes before clicking his fingers and Felix and Demetri removed their heads from their shoulders and toss them to the side. Bella giggled. She knew this would be entertaining.

"That's been a long time coming." Caius said and Bella shared an amused smiled with Pen.

"Well now that's done. Pen and I will be leaving. He wants to sample your Italian cuisine and I want to see the city." Bella said and Pennywise grinned showing teeth.

"What is your food source?" Marcus ask and Bella chuckled.

"I eat human flesh and feed off their fears. Children are the most appetizing." He told them and the Vampires all nodded shivering slightly in fear.

"And Bella's food source is the same as well?" Aro ask and Bella shook her head no.

"No I provide her with what she needs and that's all you need to know." the clown stated and they all nodded. The Volturi did not want to get on this creatures bad side. They had no knowledge of what he was or what he could really do but from what they've seen they wanted to keep him as an ally at best.

"Maybe will pop in for a visit every now and then. Check to make sure everyone's behaving." Bella said tossing her head at the remaining Cullen Vampires. Aro nodded and offered them to visit at any time and they agreed to come back one day and with a silent pop and a wave from Bella they were gone leaving the Vampires with the knowledge they weren't exactly at the top of the food chain anymore.

Bella moaned as Pen shifted back to his human form and started kissing down her neck when they landed in her room. She sighed as she turned towards him. They had stayed in Italy long enough for Pennywise to feed before he teleported them back home and now he wanted his mate.

Chuckling he picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She laughed as she bounced on it before sighing when she felt his weight on top of her again. She loved the feel of him all around her.

"Eternity with you is never going to be dull again." He told her kissing down her chest after removing her shirt. She giggled as she helped him remove her jeans before helping him out of his own.

"Never, why live forever if you're going to be bored. I have lots of fun ideas we can do." she said and he moaned as he slid inside her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and bite into his neck hard drinking deep pools of his blood. He lost himself in her every time they coupled and knew no matter how many years would pass he'd never get enough of her.

"What's the next idea you have?" he ask as they lay together in bed watching the sun set outside.

"Hum. I think we should go and let you meet the wolf pack. Not to kill them but I'd love to see their face. Jacob has a fear of clowns from when he was younger." She chuckled and Pennywise smirked. Of he loved his devious mate. Yes she would bring constant entertainment to his previously dull existence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pennywise teleported Bella and his human form to Forks Washington to the graveyard her father was buried in. He allowed her time to grieve. He knew she hadn't had a lot of time when he passed because of the Leech chasing after her and then she was forced to leave. So he stood back as she whispered something to her father's grave.

When she wiped her face she turned to him with a smile and walked back over to him.

"Done?" He ask her and she nodded.

"Yeah let's go have some fun." She said and he chuckled.

"I sense Vampires near so let's see who that is first." He told her and she nodded as he teleported. When they landed she huffed.

"This is the Cullen's house." She said just as the front door open and Jasper walked out in Volturi garb with Demetri behind him. Both smiling at them with bright red eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Bella ask them.

"We made a trip to Alaska. Aro wanted us to pass along the word about what happened to Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward and the ruling over the rest of us to Carlisle's Alaska friends. That way they don't think they can get away Scott free since they knew about you as well. Aro ordered Eleazar to come to Italy at any time he is in need or they'd be dealt with as well. He agreed of course. Then we came here so I could pick up a few things I left behind." He told her and she nodded.

"What are you guys doing?" Demetri ask amused at seeing them there. Bella chuckled.

"Were going to play with some puppies. Wanna join us since you don't have to worry about the treaty anymore?" Bella ask and Jasper and Demetri both nodded with a smirk.

Bella perched herself in a tree with Pennywise as they waited. Jasper and Demetri were riling the dog sup. Running in two different direction to confuse them and rough them up some to piss them off. When they were close enough that Bella could hear them Pennywise chuckled.

"My turn." He said winking at her before dropping to the ground and transforming into this original form the large spider. Bella chuckled as he crawled quickly towards the group of dogs that were barking at the two Vampires perched in trees. Bella could see clearly as the dogs caught the scent to Pen and all jumped back with a whine of fear. Bella sniffed deeply and sighed. She could smell there fear as Pen circled around them and snapped his teeth at them.

Bella couldn't help it she laughed. Laughed hard enough the dogs heard her and they balked at seeing in the tree. Pennywise nipped at the leg of the grey one before crawling back towards her and climbing the tree she was in and standing over her as the dogs all ran towards her and shifted into their human forms pulling on clothes as they went.

"Bella what the hell is going on. Those Vampires are breaking the treaty and what the fuck it that?" Jake ask pointing to the spider sniffing Bella's hair. Bella giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Why hello to you too Jacob. Long time no see." Bella said tilting her head to the side. Jake narrowed his eyes at her. Something was wrong with her. She didn't smell right and her eyes were tinged red and yellow.

"As far as the treaty is concerned it's null and void. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Alice are all dead, and the other three are part of the Volturi now and as you can see back on a normal diet. They just wanted to have a little fun with you puppies while they were here." Bella said and Sam stepped next to Jake and looked up at the girl they had ran out of town.

"What about the other leech the red head." Sam ask and Bella huffed.

"Been dead. My mate here ripped off her head. As he did the same with Edward and I took care of Alice. The Volturi punished Carlisle and Esme themselves." Bella said pointing behind her back to the large as spider.

"Your mate? What are you talking about? Bella what the fuck is going on?" Jacob yelled in anger growling at her. The spider narrowed his eyes before jumping towards the pup. When he landed he transformed into the large clown feared by so many as he let out a growl is his own.

Bella knew this would be good. Jacob's face was priceless. He was damn near pissing his pants as he gazed at the scariest clown he'd ever seen and it seemed his fear was still very much present. The other wolves scented the danger from the clown and all stepped back as well. Jacob ended up backing into a tree branch and fell to his ass gazing up at the clown with wide eyes.

"Do not fucking yell and growl at my mate fucker or I will bite your fucking head off." Pennywise said in a dark voice as he showed them several rows of teeth. Bella chuckled and jumped from the branch startling the wolves as she landed gracefully on the clowns back, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek as she smirked over his shoulder at them.

"Meet Pennywise my mate, Pennywise meet the La Push wolf pack. The ones that kicked me out of my own home town because they were a bunch of pussies. I would growl at me anymore Jacob. Pen gets a little mad when someone disrespects me." Bella said giggling.

"Besides some of you are still considered children and well that's Pen's favorite meal so you might want to try and keep your delicious fear to a minimum. It smells so good." Bella cooed and Pennywise chuckled as they paled and stepped back again only to be stopped by the two Vampires jumping down and landing behind them smirking.

"What are you?" Jake as and she rolled her eyes.

"All you need to know is Vampires and Wolves are no longer the most dangerous creatures around and well I can't stand you. It brings me great pleasure to pop in here and scare you half to death. Makes me fell all giddy inside. Plus we wanted to have some fun." She said shrugging her shoulder as she slide from Pennywise's back and walked at his side. He pulled her against him as the wolves looked her over. They could see the subtle changes in her and when she changed her hands to claws and dug them into Jake's chest they knew she too wasn't a human anymore.

"You had no right to run me from the only home I really had. None of the Vampires were my fault. I was as much of a victim as anyone else and you did not live up to your title as protector by sending me off to die. Just know that at any time I feel you need to pay well be back and I'll watch as my mate chews you up and spits your ass back out. Are we clear?" Bella hissed blood from Jakes chest dripping down his stomach. He grunted in pain but nodded when she retracted her claws and they became normal hands.

"Now that's out in the open and you have been warned well be heading on our way. I promised Pen a good meal in Fork's and I'm looking forward to this. If I was you I'd enjoy any urge you may have to stop us. It won't be pretty if you interfere." Bella said and they nodded. Bella and Pen waved to the Vampires as they ran off as Pennywise teleported Bella back to Forks. Both laughing as they landed at the fun that had just been.

"Now where's this boy you want me to eat?" he ask and she chuckled as he pulled her towards Newton's store where she use to work. They would be closed but she could see Mike's car still out front. Peeking into the back door she chuckled. Perfect. Mike ad Lauren were fucking on the desk in the back room.

"That's him and that bitch I want to kill myself. I hate her." Bella said and Pennywise chuckled before kicking the door in. Both Mike and Lauren screamed in shock as Bella and a scary ass clown came in as they scrambled to get their clothes on.

"Oh no need to dress. This won't take long." Bella said before transforming her claws and running towards Lauren who screamed in pain as Bella ripped through her chest. Mike screamed as the clowns mouth opened and started biting into him.

The wolves watched from the woods refusing to step is in fear as Bella and her mate killed the two humans before he ate them both. They just shook here heads and headed back home. They made an enemy out of Bella and now they knew there was far more dangerous things out there then Vampires and they were powerless against that clown.

Bella's life was bliss after that. She and Pen teleported around the world. Pennywise finally getting to enjoy the world he'd never seen outside Derry before now that he was free from the curse and with his mate as his side eternity would never be boring again. She was his everything and he was glad for the day she wondered into his tunnel and changed his life.

The End. I loved this I may do another one day.


End file.
